Mimetismo de Alimentos
A é a capacidade de ser ou se transformar em comida. É uma técnica de Trofícinese. Não confundir com Mimetismo Cibusiano. Outros Nomes * Fisiologia de Alimentos * Fisiologia de Comida * Mimetismo Alimentar * Mimetismo de Alimentos * Mimetismo de Comida Capacidades O usuário é constituído de ou pode transformar o seu corpo completamente em alimentos. Transformado, seu corpo pode ser anatomicamente idêntico à sua forma normal, além de ser feito de comida, caso em que ele contém todos os órgãos, é um pouco vulnerável a ataques. Em alternativa, o usuário pode transformar-se em uma matéria homogênea, sem que qualquer parte da sua forma seja mais importante do que outra. Variações *Mimetismo de Bebidas **Mimetismo de Café **Mimetismo de Álcool **Mimetismo de Leite **Mimetismo de Refrigerante *Mimetismo de Doce **Mimetismo de Chiclete **Mimetismo de Chocolate *Mimetismo de Sal *Mimetismo de Ovos *Mimetismo de Mel *Mimetismo de Frutas e Vegetais *Mimetismo de Massas Limitações *Pode ser incapaz de voltar a sua forma normal. *Ainda pode ser comestível. Usuários *'Stinky Cheese Man' (limitado a queijo) - Em The Stinky Cheese Man and Other Fairly Stupid Tales *'Pizza the Hutt' (limitado a queijo) - Em Space Balls *'Ice Cream Monster' (limitado a sorvete) - Em KND: A Turma do Bairro *'Cheese Shogun Roquefort' (limitado a queijo) - Em KND: A Turma do Bairro *'Cheese Ninjas' (limitado a queijo) - Em KND: A Turma do Bairro *'Heinrich Von Marzipan' (limitado a chocolate) - Em KND: A Turma do Bairro *'Pizza Jenny' (limitado a pizza) - Em Steven Universe *'Gatinha de sorvete '(limitado a sorvete) - Em Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Série de TV de 2012) *'Antonio/Cara de Pizza' (limitado a pizza) - Em Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Série de TV de 2012) *'Jujub' (limitado a jujuba) - Em Cannibals in Candyland *'Root-Beer Float' (limitado a doces) - Em Cannibals in Candyland *'Black Licorice' (limitado a doces) - Em Cannibals in Candyland *'Stay Puft Marshmallow Man '(limitado a marshmallow) - Em Ghostbusters *'Cotton Candy Glob' (limitado a algodão doce) - Em Scooby-Doo 2: Monstros à Solta *'Princesa Jujuba' (limitado a chiclete) - Em Hora de Aventura *'Povo Doce' (limitado a doces) - Em Hora de Aventura *'Chatsberry' (limitado a doces) - Em Hora de Aventura *'Chocolate Sailors' (limitado a chocolate) - Em As Terríveis aventuras de Billy e Mandy *'Bun-Bun' (limitado a doces) - Em Underfist *'The Greedy' (limitado a doces) - Em Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure *'Summerween Trickster' (limitado a doces) - Em Gravity Falls *'La Muerte' (limitado a doces) - Em The Book of Life *'Other Spink' (limitado a doces) - Em Coraline *'Other Forcible' (limitado a doces) - Em Coraline *'Candy Rapper' (limitado a doces) - Em SheZow *'Bing-Bong' (limitado a algodão doce) - Em Divertida Mente *'Candy Kid/Bon-Bon' (limitado a doces) - Em Little Nemo *'Cookie' (limitado a doces) - Em Tarot, Witch of the Black Rose *'Gasparde' (limitado a doces) - Em One Piece *'Marshmallon' (limitado a doces) - Em Yu-Gi-Oh! *'"Madolce" Monsters' (limitado a doces) - Em Yu-Gi-Oh! *'Coffee Bean' (limitado a café) - Em Apenas um Show *'Eterno' (limitado ao sal) - Em Os Sábados Secretos *'Baron Tamago' (limitado a ovos) - Em One Piece *'Egg Fu' (limitado a ovos) - Em DC Comics *'Dr. Yes' (limitado a ovos) - Em DC Comics *'Digitamamon' (limitado a ovos) - Em Digimon *'Humpty Dumpty' (limitado a ovos) - Em Alice no País das Maravilhas *'Noodra' (limitado a massas) - Em As Meninas Superpoderosas Z *'Napolitan' (limitado a massas) - Em As Meninas Superpoderosas Z *'Monstro do Espaguete Voador' (limitado a massas) - Em Massafaranismo *'Flying Spaghetti Monster' (limitado a massas) - Em Futurama *'Steve Pizza' (limitado a pizza) - Em Titio Avô *'Glaciator '(limitado a sorvete) - Em Miraculous: As Aventuras de Ladybug *'Vários personagens' - Em A Laranja Irritante *'Homem-Biscoito' (limitado a biscoito) - Em Shrek *'Mongo' (limitado a biscoito) - Em Shrek 2 *'Carlos' - Em Carlos Galeria Screenshot_20180808-120240.png|Carlos (Carlos) Categoria:Poderes Categoria:Poderes Fisiológicos Categoria:Poderes Miméticos Categoria:Poderes Orgânicos Categoria:Poderes baseados em Comida Categoria:Poderes Sobrenaturais